Traditional manual or motor drive vehicles like bicycles, pedicabs, and motorcycles need well equipped air inflated tires. Once the tire pressure (TP) is insufficient due to leakage, the tires can't execute rotary work as usual, but must be sent to the tire shop for repair. Traditional air inflation devices may be a manual pneumatic cylinder (PC), or an electrical air compressor. An obvious defect of them is that they both are stationary types without the convenience of portability.
Certain bicycles are already equipped with a miniportable manual pneumatic cylinder (PC), but these require considerable use of manpower and time for reparative treatment. Therefore, they are not deemed practical or effective air inflation devices.